Spartan 088
by FormalAssasin
Summary: Spartan 088 is struggling to accept the Spartan II program. Note: This also is a cross over with YEAR by Jag M7
1. Prolouge

As I ran through the thick foliage, I could hear the warthog's engines.

They were coming after me.

I had just escaped from the facility I was being held captive.

We were always training and fighting.

I couldn't take much more.

My whole body ached from the augmentation process.

Kyle, my squadmate, helped me escape from that hellhole.

I don't think I will ever see him again.

I couldn't imagine what they would do to him.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud crack and the sharp pain of the bullet passing through my leg.

I fell down and hit my head on a rock then everything went black.

I woke up in my bedroom of the training facility.

I tried to get up but the pain in my left leg stopped me.

Merged with the grays of the room I didn't notice the elderly woman standing in the corner of the room studying her datapad.

I made a grunting noise and she took notice and she set her datapad on one of the many metallic tables that were scattered across the room.

As she came closer I recognized she was Doctor Halsey.

I managed to stumble to my feet trying not to put much pressure on my left leg and saluted.

"At ease, Spartan 088." She said

"Yes ma'am." I said as I sat back down.

I winced in pain as my leg hit the metallic frame of the bunk i sleep in.

"A S2 Sniper Rifle round to the leg. Your lucky we didn't have to amputate." Halsey said.

She shut the door and locked it.

Doctor Halsey reached into a bag that had been set on an additional table.

"I made this for a Spartan who could take a bullet that easily.

She handed me a metal, rectangular, device with glowing indentations.

"Keep this. You may need this someday."

She unlocked the door and walked out.

I placed the object in my duffle bag and stuffed it under my bed.

As Spartan 100 passed by my door and in conversation with another Spartan he said loudly "You can't build a robot that can't stand on the floor, Jarrod!"

Relieved that my teammates were acting usual i relaxed and laid down and relaxed.

_Maybe being a Spartan isn't so bad..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I wake the memory fades away.

The movement returned to my body as the frost of the Cryo-tube melted away.

It has been nearly five years since this planet fell to the Covenant.

I pulled the manual release handle (I _surely _would have forgotten having done it 9 times if Arc hadn't reminded me).

I turn my head and the device was still sitting next to me.

I glanced to the console in the center of the room.

The Glowing red Holographic sphere burst and from it emerged tiny red Holographic man, dressed in a suit.

This was my AI, Arc.

"Multiple energy signatures have just fallen from lower orbit, sir."

"Meteor's… or anything worth waking me up for?"

"Twenty-three of the objects reflect human anatomy… another couple hundred appear to be bits of machinery."

"How?"

"Unknown, Sir"

"Well, I certainly doubted something when they said you were a 'smart' AI."

I grab my Magnum, slid in a fresh magazine, and started towards the console to pull Arc.

I felt the familiar freezing in my head, a sure sign that his chip plugged into my helmet without problems.

I grabbed the base of my neck to warm it and said "Lets go check this out.".

"Sir, a further scan indicates that every one of them has an active UNSC IFF tag. Interesting."

I equipped a jet-pack off the wall, adjusted it slightly, and gave it a point-eight second long thrust, enough to propel me through the underground network of anti-gravity tunnels.

I pushed off of the circular walls to adjust my course when necessary, and batted away floating pieces of debris.

The tunnels lacked gravity because in the early months of my time here, I set an artificial gravity generator in reverse to ease travel through the Labyrinth.

"They've hit the Surface. They're all conscious and alive, only minimal injuries and a few broken bones.

As i reached the main computer bank i went to the main terminal and pushed the distress signal icon.

"This is Spartan 088. S.O.S. Our location is the Anti-Gravity research station in Sector 8. Please respond."

"The signal got through but I doubt they can understand it. No clear transmission here. WOuld you like for me to set a waypoint for them on the entrance?"

"Do it."


	3. Chapter 2

I pull up one of the big chairs of the meeting room and buckle myself in.

"Sir, when the UNSC personnel enter the building shall I set a way point for the meeting room?"

"Please do. I don't want them getting lost like I did the first time I entered this base."

"Waypoint placed, Sir."

I sat in my chair waiting.

After a little while of waiting and fell into a light sleep.

I drifted through memories, some good some bad.

I stopped at one.

"Arc, I want you to seal the Cryo-Tube and only wake me if it important."

The rumbling outside grew louder and louder.

"Yes, Sir!"

I could barely hear him over the rumbling of the covenant corvette.

The Cryo-Tube closed and the memory faded.

I turned and there was another.

"Arc, set a waypoint to the nearest base!"

"Working on it, Sir!"

A little blip appeared on my HUD.

It wasn't far, just a few feet… behind me.

I quickly opened the hatch and dove inside.

That memory faded just like the last and I was lunged into another one without notice.

Everything was red.

I saw arc.

Then and huge explosion.

"The covenant have entered the base!"

I grab arc and start running.

I dodge and weave through countless marines running towards the attack point.

I reach the armory and there are only pistols and snipers left.

"Son of a…"

Another explosion and screaming.

I grabbed the nearest pistol and sniper and ran out.

As I wake up I hear the rumbling of the entry way.

"Arc… Did you set that way point."

"I did, I did, don't get your suit all steamed up!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Arc out of my head and put him in the central console.

And I waited… again.

I started whistling the tone "Oly Oly Oxenfree"

I hear voices steps down the hall and say 23 Spartans walk in.

"Holy crap…"

"Urm... have a seat?"

Eleven of the Spartans actually managed to buckle them self's in but the others weren't that graceful.

Even though he was buckled in one Spartan was still floating.

"Uhhhm… Does that usually happen to him?

"Yeah." One of the Spartans replied casually.


End file.
